


recherche de fiction

by Chris68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris68/pseuds/Chris68
Summary: hello i'm looking for a fiction in english with severus rogue and hermione granger.Severus Snape asks Hermione Granger in marriage but Harry finds out and locks Severus in jail and forces Hermione to this groom with him where Severus will receive the kiss from the dementor draco esseye to help Hermione get away from Harry several times. Hermione being in the care of Harry and the Weasley family she has no other choice because she has not yet returned the memories to her parents so either she stays with him or she is locked in st mongoose pretending to be crazy woman. draco is severus' lawyer it seems, he visits severus in prison and casts a spell on him it seems and exchanges corp with him





	recherche de fiction

recherche de fiction ...


End file.
